


Orochi Abyss

by kinphasm



Series: Transience [1]
Category: Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinphasm/pseuds/kinphasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rift of time and space appeared for the second time. Their first suspect was, as their memories had been reminding them, Orochi. Who else could do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orochi Abyss

The rift of time and space appeared for the second time.

Warriors from the Three Kingdoms era of China and the Warring States period of Japan were sent forcefully into that rift, creating a new twisted world.

Luckily, the memories they had from the first time in this twisted world were still intact, so there was nothing to be worried.

Yet, the new chaos was formed within the world.

Ships of blackish clouds marched across the formerly azure sky, turning them completely dim.

The sky looked as if the storm was about to approach the land.

That was a scary, creepy phenomenon someone would not want to face.

Under them, thousands of soldiers fought against ghostly creatures in number as many as the soldiers were.

No one of them had expected this sudden attack, not even the rulers of the land.

However, there was even more.

The spirits were not reacting to their attacks.

As if they were immune to the swords and spears, they just floated there, doing nothing. None of the soldiers could even make a scratch against them.

Instead, many of them were panting tiredly, hoping everything would end in one slice, to no avail.

However, when those creatures fought them back, the effects were so painful. The soldiers were knocked out in just a hit.

The soldiers could repel those attacks, but the ghosts were very eager to hurt them. The latter did it.

No one could even comprehend the true form of those spirits. All of the soldiers were terrified by the fact that they could not lay any wound on the spirits.

They finally gave up.

The warriors were left astonished by the fact that even the strongest warrior in the world could not compete against a mere ghostly being.

They then wondered who made a more twisted, chaotic, creepy world no one would want to live.

Their first suspect was, as their memories had been reminding them, Orochi.

Who else could do that?

Someone would answer that.

.

.

.

Transience - Orochi Abyss

儚 〜 大蛇深淵

.

.

.

Albeit being the Toyotomi clan’s main house, its place was not Japan at all.

That was Orochi’s fault, Mitsunari had noted, for creating this completely new world with new enemies (or creatures, if it was probable) and of course, new chaos. He could not conclude on the motive of the Serpent King creating that new timeline twist.

Hey, could it be that Orochi had been revived?

Even so, who would do that? As much as he could think, there was nothing else could be used to revive that heterochromatic man.

He was not even sure if it was what Orochi do.

(Then, who?)

Hideyoshi was thinking like that too, but in the end, they had no choice but to conclude that it was Orochi. They had no other references or proofs to deduct this mysterious case. Not even their strategists could solve it for them.

Then, who were those?

Those, yes; the creepy, terrifying ghost-like beings that was immune to their attacks. Actually, not just theirs; everyone they knew from both worlds also could not harm even one of them! Who were those? On the other hand, maybe, _what_ were those?

The mystery goes on, the lord said.

Mitsunari Ishida massaged his forehead in stress of over-thinking. Sitting on front of the main house was a good suggestion from Lady Nene, since he could relax, but then, those thoughts were still bugging his head for over an hour. He could not even find another memory to replace these ones.

(This is so annoying.)

He thought so.

“But we’re pretty lucky right?”

Much to his surprise, Kiyomasa Kato stood rather far beside him, looking at the peaceful azure sky.

Mitsunari frowned at his statement.

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, at least we don’t need to have battles. Everything has been peaceful since a year ago; you fool get it right? After sealing that nine-tailed fox. That was until we’re sent here.”

Tamamo no Mae, or people often called it as Nine-Tailed Fox, was the one who tricked Orochi’s former self to rebel and finally was corrupted by a mirror he had stolen from his Emperor, transforming him into the Serpent King.

They had managed to seal her using the same mirror that corrupted Orochi, and then they had been returned to their original timeline. Everything was perfectly fine since then. That was a year ago.

Until a month after that when once again, they traversed the dimensions.

“That’s right! What’s that snake man doing to us? I don’t get it!”

Masanori Fukushima threw his mind out as he approached the two.

“I don’t really think that serpent is the one who doing this.”

“So who? Mitsunari, are you stupid?”

“We’ve sealed the fox and Orochi has been defeated too. That’s strange if there’s another person who has power to create this twisted world again.”

“Humph! I have to admit you have the point, though.”

“Masanori, how are others doing?”

Masanori greeted Kiyomasa’s question with raised eyebrows.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just asking.”

The loud man sighed before answering. “Lord Hideyoshi and Lady Nene are chatting— or maybe I should call it flirting? —with each other. The other strategists are, well... doing their own businesses as usual.”

“They don’t sound affected by this mystery, huh.”

“I don’t think so. They’re maybe trying to forget that.”

“Mitsunari, do you think they can forget this mysterious world? Those creepy ghosts?”

“That’s why I said they’re trying right?”

“Oh, yeah, but they won’t be able to!”

“You two, just calm down.”

While the three ‘children’ of Toyotomi were bickering, they were actually ‘playing’ with each other.

That was strange to be heard, but that did not sound too bad right?

After all, to Nene, they were her children.

“Mitsunari! Kiyomasa! Masanori! Lunch is ready!”

Spoke of the devil.

The three men sighed, and after murmuring some curse to their so-called brothers, went to the dining hall.

As they arrived at the dining hall, they saw Hideyoshi and Nene had been sitting there while talking to each other.

“Oh, you three, come on, sit here!”

“Lady Nene, where’re the strategists?”

Kiyomasa asked while finding the other two seats were empty.

“Oh, well, they’re goofing around in their room, maybe reading books. Kiyomasa, can you call them?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

As Kiyomasa went to call Hanbei and Kanbei, Mitsunari and Masanori sat on their respective seats.

“Mitsunari.”

“Yes, Lord Hideyoshi?”

“There’s nothing outside right?”

“As long as I had observed at front yard, there is nothing emergent.”

“Alright, that’s good. How about the rear yard, Masanori?”

“It’s perfectly safe, Lord Hideyoshi!”

“Good. I actually wonder why those ghosts can even exist, though....”

Hideyoshi put his hand onto his chin, trying to think the answer to his own question, but then he went back to his relaxed state.

“Well, we’ll think about that later. Look, Hanbei and Kanbei have arrived.”

As Hideyoshi had said, the two strategists came to their place in dining hall, with Kiyomasa followed them behind.

Then, they began their serene afternoon feast.

.

.

.

If that fox were to be freed again, Hanbei Takenaka would leave the job of re-sealing her to other people.

That time was... hard. He needed to travel through time and space with Ma Chao and Sima Zhao to save his friends and fellow generals, to find that Tamamo no Mae had been released from her seal and was the origin of the chaos of the world. Finally, they managed to shut her again using a mystical mirror.

That was very tiring.

And so Hanbei needed to compensate that by taking naps.

But well, it was his hobby. He had no problem doing that every day, as long as he could spend the time for it as much as the time he spent for saving his friends and battling the nine-tails.

For now, the land was in peace.

Everything was good.

He bit an apple on his right hand. After the delicious meal, he decided to take his nap at the roof of the main house. The sky was azure with white clouds marching. Also, a purplish black light that fell from the sky to somewhere on this land...

Wait, what was _that_?

Hanbei sat up, his eyes following the trail of the light. It went to a secluded forest a bit far from the main house.

When the light reached the ground, it exploded, creating a massive earthquake.

The main house moved violently due to the shock caused by that light.

“What? Earthquake?”

Hideyoshi’s voice echoed in panic.

Hanbei knew it was not a normal earthquake.

However, there was something even stranger than that.

From the same place the light landed on, he could see sparks of the light being emitted for a flash second, before then disappeared. However, that happened continuously. On, off, on, off.

Something really happened.

In spite of knowing the risks maybe caused by approaching the area, Hanbei took his bladed sundial beside him. He then hovered away to the place with the weapon.

(There’s something; either good or bad, I must see it.)

With that thought, the youthful-looking strategist flew to the forest.

.

.

.

After the quake dissolved away, Hideyoshi stood up slowly. So did Nene. They were still inside the house. It was good news that the house did not collapse into crumbs.

“What is that, Nene?”

“I have no idea.”

“Lady Nene! Are you okay?”

“Lord Hideyoshi!”

Kiyomasa and Mitsunari ran onto them, with Masanori following behind them.

“We’re okay. You three are okay too right?”

“Yes, thank you for worrying us, Ma’am.”

Kiyomasa said in both relief and gratitude.

“But still, what was that?”

Hideyoshi looked at the still azure sky.

“I do not know, Lord Hideyoshi. Maybe it was a normal earthquake, I think there is nothing to be worried about.”

“Mitsunari maybe is right, Darling.”

“Well, alright. Hey, where’re Kanbei and Hanbei?”

Spoke of the devil, Kanbei Kuroda walked approaching five of them.

“Kanbei, there you are! Where’s Hanbei?”

“I am about to ask all of you same thing.”

“What? Does it mean...”

Nene gasped to her own unspoken thoughts.

“Wait, he’s not on the roof?”

Mitsunari frowned when Kanbei shook his head as his answer to him.

“I’ve searched him. He’s nowhere.”

A new problem appeared.

.

.

.

Hanbei landed on the recently damaged forest.

The scene was not like the forest on common. A big crater had been created there due to that purplish light. The crater emitted faint smokes, as if something hot was being put there.

Not far around, he saw a boy.

The boy was short, so short that Hanbei could swear that he was even shorter than Lord Hideyoshi was. Unlike normal people, he had white hair— he thought the haircut was like the boyish version of Okuni’s with left side parting —and red irises. He wore rugged grey oversized clothes. On his hand was a pair of medium-length thin metal rods.

As he observed, he saw that the boy’s face was emotionless.

“What a strange boy.”

The strategist whispered to himself.

However, the boy’s fixed gaze to the crater later told Hanbei that something was there.

As the strategist’s eyes reverted to the crater, he could see another ghostly creature being awakened from the centre of it. However, the ghost was even darker and shady in colours compared to other ghosts he had seen before.

That ghost was... scarier.

Before he could react, the ghost went in an instant to attack the poor boy. The boy tried to repel its sudden assault with his rods. It worked, although the ghost was very violent and eager to keep attacking him.

“Ugh...”

The boy panted in exhaustion.

However, he could not direct his concentration to anything other than the ghost, who repeatedly kept attacking him.

For a moment, the boy looked directly at Hanbei’s eyes. Red irises met amber ones.

However, then the boy went back to focus on his defence against the ghost.

But then, whether it was illusion or not, Hanbei swore, he could see that.

His gaze looked... sad.

Or lonely.

Or scared.

Or even all of them.

(Who is he? He looks so strange, but his eyes...)

Before he could react, the boy ran away from the destroyed forest.

“Hey, wait!”

He then followed the boy.

However, he could not find the boy at all.

Even though he had searched him for five minutes.

“Where’s he?”

He was almost unaware that the ghost approached him quietly but surely, until he felt a sense of danger behind him.

Hanbei dodged the ghost’s attack. However, the ghost was quite fast and agile. It attacked him repeatedly with hands coming out of its formless body. The strategist defended himself with his compass, but he knew it would not last for long.

He almost thought it was his end, until he heard a voice of someone behind him.

“Sandalphon.”

Then, he heard a silvery tinkle from that same place.

Right after that, beams of purplish light resembling ribbons appeared from the ground where the ghost was, then bound it tightly, causing the ghost to struggle.

Hanbei then looked back.

It was the boy!

“You...”

He wondered what he should say to him. Just words of gratitude would not be enough.

The strategist took a perfect chance when the ghost was off guard.

He took the boy’s hand, and brought him run together into another part of the forest.

.

.

.

“Hah, hah...”

“Hh... hh....”

After ensuring that they now were far from the ghost, they finally stopped to catch breaths.

“Sorry, and thank you for saving me, Sir.”

“It’s okay. No, I must thank you for saving me.”

“Uh, yes, you are welcome.”

“Are you alright, young boy?”

“Uh? Er, yes.”

“Do you live in this forest?”

“No.”

“Do you live somewhere near here?”

“No, I am just a traveller.”

Hanbei thought he was a normal boy who just happened to have abnormal hair and eyes colours.

However, his next question was answered with a surprising answer.

“What’s your name?”

“What?”

“Your name.”

“... A name, huh. Unfortunately, I do not have anything like that.”

This boy really was not as normal as he seemed.

.

.

.

“Hey, could it be that he flew there?”

Kiyomasa pointed at smokes that faded away on the sky. The smokes were faint, but they could see it.

“Hmm? That place has never been burnt before.”

Hideyoshi frowned. If he was right, the forest was a remote one, so there was no way that someone appeared there.

“Could it be that place is the origin of that earthquake?”

Mitsunari’s idea was replied with Masanori’s rejection.

“No way! How could it be?”

“I don’t know. This is just my intuition.”

“Darling, what should we do?”

Nene looked at her husband. Hideyoshi thought for a while, and then nodded to himself.

“We don’t have other choice. If Mitsunari is right, then we have to wait for him. Because if we search him there, there’s chance that he will come back here and won’t find us here.”

“So, shall we wait here, Lord Hideyoshi?”

Hideyoshi smiled a meaningful grin to Mitsunari.

“Well, there’s no other choice right?”

.

.

.

(What, this boy is nameless? How can it be?)

Hanbei scratches his head in confusion.

“How can you have no name?”

“I do not know. The time I opened my eyes for the first time, I had already had these clothes and rods.”

Did that mean that this boy lose his memory?

“You... lost your memory?”

“I do not know. Maybe.”

If this boy lost his memory, it would be dangerous if he met the ghosts like earlier— no, actually, if he met any kind of ghosts —because he would have been killed by them.

However.

“What was that?”

“What?”

“Those ribbons. What was the name? San... Sanda...”

“Oh, that was Sandalphon. It could bind those things. The ribbons do not last long, though.”

“What?”

“It means the ribbon can fade away and then those things can after me again.”

(Again? Does that mean this boy had been chased after by the ghosts since the beginning?)

Hanbei frowned.

“Anyway, how can you do that?”

“I use these.”

The boy showed Hanbei the metal rods he had been holding since earlier.

“How can you have that power?”

“I do not know. I just happened to have that.”

(I have no other choice, then.)

With that thought, the genius strategist decided.

“Hey, let’s go."

“To where?”

“My lord’s house. That’s my house too, actually.”

“Where?”

“It’s pretty far from here, but we can use this.”

He showed his giant compass to the boy.

“What will you do to me there?”

“I’ll ask my lord if we can let you live there.”

“Is it fine?”

“That’s the question. That’s why we’ll ask him.”

“Is it okay?”

“I think it should be okay. You don’t have place to live right?”

The strategist then circled his hand around the boy, and they flew back to Toyotomi main house.

.

.

.

“Oh, there he is!”

Nene sighed in relief when she saw Hanbei landed on front yard of their house, where they had been waiting for him.

“Hanbei! Are you okay?”

Hideyoshi asked in half-worry and half-anger. Of course, because the strategist had left the house without asking permission to him or Nene.

“I’m okay. Sorry for making you worried, Lord Hideyoshi.”

“I forgive you. Hanbei, who’s that?”

Nene looked at a young boy the older strategist had been carrying earlier. The boy had unusual hair and eyes colours, white and red, respectively. His clothes were torn and old, and he looked tired. He brought a pair of thin metal rods on one of his hands.

“He’s the boy I rescued from a ghost.”

“What? A ghost?”

“Yes, Lord. Apparently, the ghost was the cause of the earthquake.”

Hideyoshi nodded in understanding.

“Alright. Anyway, let’s bring that boy inside. People safety comes first.”

They went back to the main house.

As Nene bandaged the boy’s injured arm, Hanbei told everything he experienced in the forest.

He had seen a big crater that had been created from a purplish black light that he saw had been falling down to the forest.

Then from inside the crater, a darker and scarier version of the ghost they had appeared and had attacked the boy.

The boy had ran away after trying to protect himself, and Hanbei had chased after him only to be assaulted by the same creature.

Luckily, the boy had invoked a strange power to disable the ghost’s movement.

Hanbei then had brought the boy to safety, only to found out that the boy was a vagabond who lost his memory, including his name and how he could obtain the power.

“So I brought him there. Lord Hideyoshi, I would like to ask if he can live here.”

(Of course, he can! The more the better!)

That was Nene’s opinion, but she must consider her husband’s thoughts too.

She looked at Hideyoshi, who was thinking hard.

Hideyoshi then glared at the boy. The boy was still expressionless, but he was slightly uncomfortable at the lord’s glare directed at him.

“Well, if he really has that kind of power, we should let him here.”

(Yes, you did it!)

Nene squealed internally.

“So, let’s go with introduction first. Young boy, pay attention!”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

The boy answered shyly. It was cute.

“I am the lord of this region, Hideyoshi Toyotomi. This woman is my wife, Nene. Those three are— not really, biologically speaking, but we consider them like ones —our children. They’re Mitsunari Ishida, Kiyomasa Kato, and Masanori Fukushima. Then, they are our strategists, Hanbei Takenaka and Kanbei Kuroda.”

“Y-yes, nice t-to meet you all. Thank you for your help.”

The boy stood up and bowed to everyone in the room with red face. He looked awkward.

Then, Nene remembered something.

“Oh, but, Darling, he doesn’t have a name yet!”

“I know, and that’s why. Hanbei!”

Hideyoshi pointed at the now surprised strategist.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Give a name for this boy.”

“What?”

“You’re the first one who found this boy among us. That’s why you should give him a name suitable for him.”

Nene could see that Hanbei was stunned by her husband’s request. But then, the strategist obeyed.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Nene, we have another room for him right?”

“Of course!”

“How about clothes for him?”

“Hmm... maybe he should borrow Hanbei’s clothes first. Don’t worry; I’ll search them at clothing store near here!”

Then the chat ended.

.

.

.

Hanbei brought the boy into his room.

The retainer’s room was not that messy, but a bookshelf provided for him was full of books and books. Of course, with help of those tomes he could prove himself as a genius.

They then sat facing each other. The nameless boy was very nervous.

“Uh, er... h-how should I call you?”

The boy began the conversation with anxiety.

“Just Hanbei is fine.”

“H-how about Lord Hanbei?”

“Wait! That sounds too formal!”

“B-but I-I am just a traveller!”

“But now you live here right?”

“Oh, oh right! S-sorry!”

“No, no, it’s fine. If you want to call me like that, then fine.”

“B-but—”

“It’s fine, really.”

“O-oh, okay... Lord Hanbei.”

(Normal people won’t call me like that since they thought I’m just a kid, but this boy... he is strange.)

With that thought, Hanbei looked at the boy’s hair, which looked as white as a snowflake.

Then, an idea came into mind.

“Tomoyuki.”

“Huh?”

“Your name.”

“My name?”

Hanbei took a paper and ink near him, and then wrote Japanese letters for the boy’s new name: 友雪. The first letter meant “friend”, and the second letter meant “snow”.

“Here’s your name. Tomoyuki.”

“Tomo... yuki?”

“Yeah.”

“Tomoyuki... that’s my name? Tomoyuki?”

The boy looked at his paper that had been written with his new name in awe.

(Well, that makes sense since he has white hair and now is our new companion. But still, what kind of surname I should come up with? Wait. _Must_ I give him one?)

Then the strategist remembered that the boy— now had been named Tomoyuki —needed new clothes.

Hanbei then looked at one of the clothes he had put near him and the boy. Those were clothes he wore when traversing the dimension for the first time. Now he had new garments and those looked more mature than old ones. He would not need the old clothing anymore.

Sadly, the clothes were too big for Tomoyuki.

“Hmm...”

“What is wrong, Lord Hanbei?”

“Well... I meant to give you these clothes but...”

“Yes?”

“These ones are too big for you.”

“Those were your clothes?”

“Yeah, my old ones.”

“Let me see that!”

“Huh— hey! What are you doing?”

Tomoyuki spread the top on front of him, looking at it intensely.

“...”

“Um, Tomoyuki?”

“...”

“Tomoyuki?”

“Hmm... sewing kit.”

“What?”

“Do we have sewing kit?”

“Well, Lady Nene has some.”

“I will borrow from her.”

“You can sew?”

The youthful man asked as the boy stood up and went outside the room.

“Uh, I will try.”

The strategist sighed and waited.

“What will he do with these clothes?”

A few minutes later, Tomoyuki arrived with a box of sewing kit.

“Lord Hanbei, can you lend me those clothes for a while?”

“Of course.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank goodness. I will take a good care of this. Excuse me.”

Then Tomoyuki brought those garments and went to his room.

Hanbei sighed, and then went back to his nap.

* * *

Hello, Kinphasm is here.

This is my first fan-fiction in Archives of Our Own. I made it in such a way that it becomes like a light novel. Short, heavy on dialogues, and easy to read. No illustrations, though. -_-” I hope you can know who and what they are talking. Speaking of light novel, it means I must write this story as long as 40K-50K words and that does not include the Author Note... I hope I was not _this_ perfectionist.

How was the chapter? Do you think this story worth it? Please give me some constructive comments! I appreciate them. Oh, you can give me some suggestions for this story too.

Kinphasm, over and out.


End file.
